Description: (Applicant's Description) The Biochemistry and Biotechnology Facility (BBF) makes available to Fox Chase investigators three state-of-the-art services that are connected to each other in research applications. DNA Technology provides uniformly high quality DNA, RNA, and modified oligonucleotides, the assembly of designer genes, and mutation detection by our patented process. Because of quality control, oligonucleotides from BBF have never been a variable in the users' experiments. DNA Technology leads to new genes and proteins that are further supported by the Biotechnology services of BBF. These include protein expression, fermentation, purification of enzymes and peptides, phage-displayed antibodies, and HPLC applications. A new addition is the BIAcore biosensor with which protein-ligand interactions are now investigated effectively. Through BBF, translational research projects gain instant access to equipment, manpower, and expertise in cutting edge technologies, and new investigators can quickly get up to speed. With institutional and CCSG developmental funds, the BBF has extended the above research with modern Mass Spectrometry. Services include high sensitivity protein analysis and identification, partial peptide sequencing, characterization of post-translational modifications, DNA analysis, drug chemistry, and enzyme characterization. In the cell, post-translational modifications of the proteins and changes in the level of key proteins provide important mechanisms whereby cellular processes are controlled. This important area of cancer biology is currently best addressed by combining 2D gel electrophoresis with mass spectrometry. BBF is using these techniques to assist many research programs at FCCC, and proposes to achieve even higher efficacy in the next CCSG cycle. BBF services support 52 peer-review funded principal investigators in all 13 Programs in all three Divisions. The staff of BBF is thoroughly cross-trained to assist each other. Because of the readiness of instruments, manpower, and experience, the efficacy of the BBF is impossible in the settings of individual laboratories. The BBF staff make frequent contact with the Facility users to determine how the Facility can best serve them. This energetic style of operation stimulates scientific interactions and the dissemination of ideas. Many projects have facilitated the obtaining of new peer-review support, new collaborations, publications, and patents.